


Codex Entry: 'Important Missives' between Commanders

by AFereldanMage



Series: Codex Entries [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: About his mage babies!, And a small dash of Anders, Because although he doesn't show it--, Fluff, Gen, Greagoir does care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFereldanMage/pseuds/AFereldanMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- Letters, found in the Knight-Commanders desk in the templar quarters of Ferelden's Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad and the Commander’s desk in the Arlessa of Amaranthine's 'supposed to be private' study in Vigil’s Keep; of correspondence between Warden-Commander Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden and Knight-Commander Greagoir of the Circle of Magi.<br/>Dating 14 Bloomingtide to 28 August, 9:31 Dragon</p><p>[Because we all know Greagoir cares about his mage babies.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex Entry: 'Important Missives' between Commanders

Warden-Commander,

 

In the name of the Holy Andraste, Solona Amell, I have EVERYTHING under control. So as it is, I do NOT need you to keep sending all these herbs, books and-- whatever those things are; regardless of what Irving may have told you. What I’m saying is we are fully capable of providing ourselves. ~~We don’t need the all-mighty Hero of Ferelden constantly checking into every little mishap in the tower! The more attention you pay to the Circle the bolder the mages here become.~~ And NO! We do not need a litter of Mabari puppies running around the tower. The mages are quite enough on their own, ~~no thanks to you and the King granting the Circle autonomy~~.

 

So don’t you dare send ANY animal to this tower! I’ll repeat: NOT ONE ANIMAL! Or so help me I will march right over to Amaranthine, hoist you over my shoulder and bring you back to this Circle where you will remain for the rest of your life and Ferelden’s big Hero will be in very BIG trouble.

 

I mean it young lady, mark my words!

 

With all _due_ respect,

Knight-Commander Greagoir

 

\-- _sent 14 Bloomingtide 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Greagoir,

 

Maker’s Breath, but you do exaggerate don’t you? I told you, before I left the tower for Redcliffe back during the Blight; duly remember that I had to do YOUR job, that if either you or Irving asked for something, I would make sure you received it, and yes, that excludes the inclusion of your precious Chantry, as we both know very well, that the Maker doesn’t solve EVERY problem. And as you can tell, Irving sent me a VERY LARGE list of books that were destroyed during Uldred’s revolt, along with many supplies that you were struggling to get a hold of because of your stupid Chantry. So my aid was essential, now do stop complaining if you please.

 

As for the matter on the pups, why not? They make excellent companions and are great guard dogs. Happy mages will make your days easier, trust me; and they’re not in the circle to be locked up like savages. The Mabari is a very loyal animals, just ask Barkspawn (he is to be their papa after all). So please reconsider ~~I’ll still send them anyway~~.

And speaking of animals, ~~you’re no fun~~ how about you explain the Dragonlings AND the Drake that I had to kill up on the fourth floor during the revolt! Maker knows that I have encountered and slain enough dragons to last me a lifetime.

 

Yours,

Solona

 

P.S. Also, you don’t need to be so formal, it’s only me. And I sense a large amount of emphasis in your writing.

Wait, you won’t really try and take me back to the circle will you? I like my freedom very much; it’s been growing on me like the blight in the deep roads. And Anders asked me to say hi-- very sarcastically.

 

\-- _sent 24 Bloomingtide  9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Solona,

 

NO PUPPIES! And how was I supposed to know about dragonlings? I don’t even know how in the name of the holy Andraste they got up there-- And a Drake? By the Maker-- how many dragons have you actually encountered?

And yes I do remember, AND I did say I was grateful for your help during the Blight.

 

Greagoir

 

P.S. You bet I will, _Lady_ Amell. And tell Anders I will do the same to him… ~~well with a bit of help~~.

And trust you? Is that really wise?

Also, concerning the happy mages part—you have A LOT of explaining to do concerning a certain book banned by the Chantry.

 

\-- _sent early Justinian 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Greagoir,

 

Ouch! You wound me. You have just caused concern for my safety here in the Vigil – literally. ~~Actually Sensechal Varel and Captain Garavel find it amusing that you’ve managed to~~ … never mind. As if the creepy ~~talking~~ darkspawn over here don’t cause enough problems here. ~~Along with this growing conspiracy against me, and all these assassins that seem to want me dead so bad…~~ Anders has gone back into hiding… under my desk.

 

As for the Dragons, well, let me think: excluding the Archdemon, there were numberless dragonlings, several drakes, and a humongous High Dragon. I lost count after slaying the High Dragon.

 

Also _DON’T_ call me ‘ _Lady_ ’! -- Wait you’re doing that on purpose!

 

Solona

 

_~~Well if it isn’t the good old Knight-Commander. Go take those templars of yours and shove them up your Maker’s hole.~~ _

_~~Anders~~ _

 

 ~~Wait how did you know about that~~ \-- I mean what book?

 

\-- _Sent 13 Justinian 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Solona,

 

Did you just say there’s a conspiracy against you? Assassins are attacking you? Darkspawn; since when can Darkspawn talk? I thought they had all returned to the deep roads? Maker’s mercy, what is going on over there? ~~Are you alright?~~ And tell Anders we’re coming for him this instant, Grey Warden or not!

 

Greagoir

 

P.S. The book I confiscated five years ago from the apprentice dorms; THAT cursed book by Brother Capria!

 

Wait-- A HIGH-DRAGON! You’re bluffing!

 

\-- _sent 21 Justinian 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Greagoir,

 

_Can I call you Greg?_

Anders saw, he snatched the paper from my hand before I even began reading it and ran off screaming “the templars are coming” repeatedly – _~~I was not screaming I was sounding the alarm that we were under attack and double timing the guards~~ – ANDERS!_ Oh and you know you can’t do that, he’s a Warden. The Chantry holds _nothing_ , I repeat: NOTHING over the Grey Warden mages.

And relax; I have everything under control… ~~I thought I scribbled the last part out~~ … Also, you’re a bad scribbler.

I do apologise but I cannot tell you what’s going on, it’s Grey Warden Business and last I checked: you are not a Grey Warden. AND I knew you cared.

 

I see you don’t believe me, well, just ask Wynne, or the King. They’ll tell you as well.

 

As for ‘The Art of Passionate Love’, what makes you think I had anything to do with it? And if you confiscated it again-- I would suggest simply and very quickly returning it, don’t you remember how easy going the mages were how happy we all were? And how ‘’less-stressful’ the days were for you?

 

Also don’t tell Irving about the going-on over here, please. I don’t want him worrying as well; he has enough on his mind.

 

Solona

 

\-- _Sent Mid-Justinian 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

 

NO! You cannot call me Greg!

 

And NO, I am not worried! ~~Maybe a little concerned~~ No, I’m not. And I’m too late I’m afraid. Irving wasn’t aware we were even corresponding until the old coot rummaged through my letters and found yours. So be prepared.

 

I suppose coming after you is out of the question, and I'm sure you're enjoying tormenting me with that fact aren't you.

 

Dragon subject dropped please. The book is banned for a reason! -- So, you-- fine, you have a point. And yes I did find it again, and Irving was the one I gave it to, and since you were his only apprentice, why wouldn’t the other mages turn to you to get it back. Though how you managed to coerce him to give it to you is beyond me.

 

Stay safe.

 

Greagoir

 

See, my name is Greagoir! NOT Greg!

 

\-- _Setn Late Justinian 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

 

Greagoir, you’re no fun! I have a nickname-- though isn’t it about time _that_ died out, I’m not little anymore and I feel like a child being called “Little Lona” all the time, it’s the one thing I’ll  never forgive Jowan for. You really need to hide your belongings better.

If he is the one to drag me back to the circle, I will personally beat your hide, and I don’t need magic to do that. And yes, tormenting you is fun; however the whole 'drag me back over your shoulder' gave Anders rather 'interesting' thoughts, I'd rather you wouldn't ask what they are.

 

As for coercion, what can I say? It is a gift. And it was not easy, and I believe I traumatised him enough into considering the Rite of Tranquillity for himself… don’t even think about it or I will murder you in your sleep!

 

Solona

 

\-- _Sent 8 Solace 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

As if Irving is not moody enough without you to keep him entertained. I told him to take another apprentice and if looks could kill, well, I wouldn’t be writing to you now. That man coddled you far too much for your own good, and now he’s acting like a child deprived of his favourite toy. And I will not be performing the Rite on him, ever. So don’t worry.

 

 ~~What thoughts~~ \-- Forget it, I don't want to know.

 

Maker’s breath; just get your backside back here now. I need to retire.

 

Greagoir

 

\-- _Sent 24 Solace 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Greagoir

 

No.

 

Solona

 

_(A small picture of an evil smiling stick figure holding a magic staff on the back of a griffon flying over a stick figure of a templar weeping is drawn underneath)_

 

\-- _Sent 9 August 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

Solona, you do not have a Griffon and very likely never will.

It’s a hard truth and we all know the truth hurts.

Greagoir

 

\-- _Sent 15 August 9:31 Dragon_

 

* * *

 

 

I hate you.

Mean old templar!

 

A very sad, hurt, heartbroken Warden-Commander Solona Amell.

 

\-- _Sent 28 August 9:31 Dragon_

 

 

  * _\--Letters, found in the Knight-Commanders desk in Kinloch Hold and the Commander’s desk in Vigil’s Keep, of correspondence between Warden-Commander Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden and Knight-Commander Greagoir of the Circle of Magi, 9:31 Dragon_




End file.
